The Blind Girl
by kikizooom
Summary: When she is Marinette she is blind but once she becomes Ladybug she can see everything.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blind Girl**

Chapter 1

There is this girl she is the most beautiful girl any guy has ever seen but once she takes her glasses off all they do is stare into her eyes. Her white eyes. The girl is born blind. All she has known is a very dark world. She has never seen colours. Never seen any people. Never seen what she looks like.

I sit in class and hear everyone around me bully me. No one likes a blind girl well besides my best friend Alya she is the only one that sticks by me.

"hey Maribrat" Chloe grabs my glasses and laughs "ew look at your eyes wait you can't never mind" Chloe laughs and everyone else does.

"Chloe give the glasses back!" Alya stands up and goes to Chloe then grabs the glasses. "you are horrible people all of you are." Alya sits down and gives my glasses back and I put them on then I hug Alya.

"did I ever tell you how much I love you" I giggle

"every day you say that. I'm here for you girl" Alya smiles. Mrs Bustier comes into the room.

"we have a new student today this is Adrien Agreste" Adrien walks in "you can sit next to Nino" Mrs Bustier points to Nino and Adrien sits down.

"hey I'm Adrien"

"I'm Nino oh" he turns around to look at Alya "and this is Alya my GF"

"hey" Adrien smiles then looks at me "and what about you?"

"this is my best friend Marinette she's shy" Alya laughs softly.

"yea dude Marinette is known as the weird kid here" Nino laughs

"hey I am not weird Nino I'm just blind" giggles

"oh I'm sorry that must be horrible" Adrien looks at me sadly

"oh its cool I'm use to it"

"yea she has been blind since birth her whole life has been dark" Alya looks at me sadly

"that sounds so sad" Adrien sighs softly. Mrs Bustier walks up to the four of them.

"Marinette stop annoying these poor people"

"actually, its my fault Mrs Bustier"

"No Adrien its Marinettes fault she is the stupid one." I sigh

"don't say that to her…" Adrien looks at me he can tell I am sad.

"it's ok Adrien everyone in this class hates me cause I'm different"

"No, its not ok you are the teacher and shouldn't do this" I smile at what Adrien says he is the first person besides Alya to stand up for me oh shit I think I'm crushing on him.

After school Alya walks me home. "I will be fine Alya" walks inside my house "I'm home"

"hi sweetie how was school"

"it was fine mom" I sigh then I go to my room. My mom follows me.

"someone left this box for you" I grab it

"thx mom" I hear my door shut telling me that I am finally alone and I sigh. "I wonder who left me this" opens the box.

"hello Marinette" Tikki smiles softly

"who is there?" I start to feel nervous and scared for I couldn't recognize the voice

"my name is Tikki I am a Kwami and I am here to make you a hero"

"a hero? Tikki I am blind I'm not very hero material."

"relax Marinette when you transform, I can heal you from everything including your eyes but when your Marinette you will be blind again" Tikki explains everything.

"ok I think I got it so what do I say to transform?"

"spots on"

"ok Spots on" I close my eyes as this red flash of light hurt my eyes once I finished transforming, I opened my eyes and looked around "omg" I start crying and looks around. I walk past a mirror then stops and looks in the mirror. "this is me?" I smile then I open my trap door and goes to my balcony. "Paris is so beautiful" I smile big then I hear screams nearby. "sounds like someone needs my help" I see my yo-yo and swings it and it grips onto a building. I pull on the yo-yo then it throws me to the building. I scream then I fall over and groan "need to work on landing"

"need help?" I look up and see this guy in a weird suit. He helps me up "so you must be my partner I am Chat Noir." I look at him and smiles.

"I'm uh Ladybug"

"well shall we go Ladybug there is a bad guy on the loose" we go to where the akumatize victim is and we fight him.

After the fight. I sit on a building looking at everything around me. "you like observing, don't you?" Chat sits next to me and I smile softly.

"isn't the world just beautiful?" I look around "oooo what's that" I point to something.

"uh that's a tree…"

"oooo a tree" giggles "what's that?" I point again.

"a road? Are you ok Ladybug?"

"yea I'm great" I hear my earrings beep "I got to go" I swing off home. I land on my balcony and detransforms. I sigh as I am back to being blind.

"you did amazing Marinette."

"thx Tikki the world is so beautiful it's the first time I ever saw something I just want to be ladybug forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's the next day I laid in bed groaning "I don't want to go to school"

"come on Marinette you have to" Tikki flies over to me. I sigh.

"but Tikki no one likes me I get bullied everyday everyone just wants me gone I'm weird I am going to be alone forever" I start crying "I just want to die"

"hey, don't say that Marinette you have Alya and your parents."

"I guess" I sit up and sigh "but I will forever be alone it's so lonely being blind it's just so dark it's like I am in my own world. I want to be able to see all the time not just as Ladybug"

"at least you can see as Ladybug" I smile at Tikki

"I am so glad I have you. You're the best." Tikki giggles. "ok I will go to school but after school I am so going to become ladybug and explore the city, I want to see what my parents look like and what Alya looks like" I look down and softly say "and what Adrien looks like" I blush softly smiling. I get up and get ready for school. My mom helping of course. I walk outside and Alya is standing there waiting for me.

"ready to go to school girl?" Alya wraps her arm around me to guide me to school. We arrive at school and she helps me to the class room. We sit down, and I sense Chloe walking up to us.

"hey Maribrat" Chloe laughs and pushes me off my seat. I sit on the ground trying to not cry. Adrien walks in and sees me on the ground.

"hey what's going on?" Adrien runs over to me and helps me up. I stand up and wipe my tears away.

"Maribrat just fell isn't that right?" Chloe smirks at me. I just look down. Alya goes up to Chloe.

"Liar you pushed her" Alya punches Chloe. Mrs Bustier comes in.

"what is going on?"

"Alya hit me."

"Chloe pushed Marinette over."

"Alya detention" Mrs Bustier walks away.

"WHAT ABOUT CHLOE!" Alya yells at Mrs Bustier.

"no talking back go to the principals office." Alya groans and leaves the room.

After school. I sit out front of school waiting for Alya to help me home, but she didn't come. "she must of went home early" I sigh then I hear someone sit next to me.

"need help home?" I smile softly

"Thx Adrien."

"how did you know it's me?"

"I am very good at putting voices to names" I stand up "shall we" he grabs my hand and helps me home. I arrive home. "thank you Adrien" I smile then kiss his cheek. "bye" I go inside. I go upstairs quickly "thank god I am home"

"are you ok Marinette? I can't believe that Chloe person would push you she's horrible" Tikki looks at me sadly.

"yea I am fine Tikki kids are just cruel anyways I'm ready to see the world Tikki spots on" transforms and goes onto the balcony. I look around smiling then I use my yo-yo to swing around. I swing to the school and looks around "so this is what school looks like" I hear someone behind me.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice it was Alya I will finally get to see my best friends face. I turn around and smile. I look at Alya she is so pretty my best friend is so pretty. She is like I imagined. "uh ladybug are you ok?"

"uh yea I'm good um I got to go" I run away then use my yo-yo to swing onto a building. I smile "Alya is so pretty" I sit on the building watching people walk by then I see a blond boy about my age walk pass I think to myself omg his cute. I sigh and smile big. "I never want this to end"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Instead of going to school today I decide to go around the city as Ladybug. It was the end of school and I watched everyone leave the school then I saw that cute guy I saw yesterday. "I hope that's Adrien" I giggle and blush then I swing away. Adrien looks up and sees Ladybug swing away. He transforms and goes to see Ladybug.

"hello m'lady what are you doing?"

"just hanging around" I smile softly and looks at Chat but then I notice a billboard behind him. "who is that?" I point to the bill board and Chat turns around.

"you really don't know who Adrien Agreste is?"

"that's Adrien" I smile and stare at the board

"hello earth to bugaboo" I shake my head and looks at Chat.

"sorry" I smile softly then I look down. "are we friends?"

"of course, you're the most purrfect girl I know" I smile and hug him. "I can tell you have a hard time when it comes to people.

"good guess" I sigh "I just get teased a lot"

"why would anyone hate an amazing person like you?" I blush softly

"I'm just different I guess." I sigh. Chat Noir smiles at me.

"meet me here tonight ok?" I smile and nod

"ok"

"see you later LB" he leaves then I see his phone slip out of his pocket. I pick up his phone and sees his screen saver. It's a picture of Adrien and Nino.

"Adrien is Chat Noir? God he is even more perfect" I smile softly.

We meet up.

"Hello M'lady."

"Hi Chat" I look up at the stars smiling "I have never seen the stars before"

"you haven't? why not?"

"um uh did I say that out loud?" giggles "oh yea you dropped your phone" hands his phone to him. He grabs it and puts it in his pocket. "I know your Adrien I saw your phone background"

"well since you know who I am can I know who my lovely lady is?"

"if I was you, I wouldn't want to know" looks down. "I should leave" I use my yo-yo to swing away

"wait…" He sees that's she's gone and he sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I swing to my balcony then goes into my room I detransform and fall onto my bed crying. Tikki flies up to me "What's wrong Marinette?"

"I want to tell Chat Noir who I am, but he will be so disappointed I am just such a loser and I'm blind no one wants me Adrien can get any girl he wants" I keep crying "I wish I could see, my life is just horrible"

"hey, you are a nice and sweet girl any guy would want you" Tikki cuddles close to me to comfort me.

"I would do anything to see all the time" I keep crying then eventually fall asleep.

Next Day

I wake up and sigh feeling so depressed "I so don't want to get up today"

"you can't stay in your room forever though" Tikki looks at me sadly.

"I know" I sigh "Alya is probably waiting for me out front" I yell for my mom and she helps me get ready for school then I go outside.

"hey girl ready to go to school?"

"no I'm not I don't want to go" I sigh. Alya hugs me.

"I know its hard for you, but I am here for you ok" I smile

"I love you Alya"

"I love you too girl"

We walk to school and we sit down in our seats. I hear everyone calling me names around me I wanted to cry but instead I scream "enough stop it what have I done to you all! it's not my fault I am like this how do you think I feel I was born this way I have never seen the world where as you all have lovely perfect lives you are all low lives!" I look at Alya crying "get me out of here" Alya gets up and helps me out of the room. We sit down on a bench and I cry into Alya's shoulder.

"I am so proud of you for standing up to those horrible people"

"I want to be able to see" I keep crying "I don't want to be like this." Alya hugs me tight then sees an akuma flying towards me.

"Marinette there Is an akuma please think happy" I keep crying then the akuma goes into my earrings. I start to hear this voice.

"I am hawkmoth and you will be known as Seer I'm offering you the ability to be able to see and be able to make others blind. All you have to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous do we have a deal?"

"yes, Hawk moth" Alya runs away and I stand up. My whole look changes. My hair is down and I'm wearing this Ladybug looking outfit with a mask. I look around smirking "I am going to make everyone pay" I walk back into the class room "you think its funny to pick on a blind girl how will you like it being blind" Makes everyone blind then laughs and walks out of the room while everyone panics. Adrien is walking around the school looking for Marinette when he sees an akumatized victim. He hides.

"Plagg claws out"


	5. Chapter 5 (The End)

Chapter 5

Adrien transforms then jumps in front of me "Marinette you don't have to do this"

"I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TEASING ME!" I attack Chat. We start fighting then I throw Chat against a wall. "GIVE ME THE MIRACULOUS!"

"I will never give it to you"

"fine then" I run out of the school and start making everyone blind. I laugh as everyone panics. Chat follows me.

"please Marinette I don't want to hurt you"

"everyone hurts me they deserve this….to know what it's like to not see anything" my head starts hurting I can feel Marinette fighting it….I go back to being Marinette for a couple seconds and says to Chat. "please help me chat its in my earrings." Then I go back to being Seer and I attack Chat again. Chat keeps trying to get my earrings, but it was hard to do. I pin him down and laugh "now you will know what it's like" I was about to make him blind when Chat kisses me. I move away from him but then I realize that my earrings are gone. "NO!" Chat holds the earrings not knowing what to do since ladybug isn't here for some reason. Chat runs away with the earrings and I run after him. Tikki comes out of nowhere and goes to Chat.

"Chat I'm Tikki I can purify the akuma. Quickly break them" Chat nods then breaks them and Tikki purifies it.

"wait where is Ladybug?"

"she's uh very sick throwing up everywhere"

"aw poor girl I hope she gets better anyways thank you for helping me" Tikki smiles and flies off. Chat sees me normal again and crying. He walks over. "are you ok Marinette?"

"I'll be fine" I keep crying. Chat helps me up then takes me home. "thank you" I walk inside and sighs then I hear Tikki's voice.

"Marinette you're ok!"

"I missed you too Tikki but right now I need to pay a certain cat a visit. Tikki spots on" I transform and go onto the roof top. Chat was about to go home but he saw Ladybug on the roof. He goes over to me.

"I thought you were sick"

"my kwami lied to you to keep my identity a secret" I sigh.

"so what is the truth then? Why weren't you there to save Marinette?" I sigh.

"Tikki Spots off" I detransform and Chat just looks at me in shock.

"Marinette?!"

"you must be disappointed I mean I'm just some blind girl."

"well I mean it explains why you didn't know what a tree or a road was and why you have never seen the stars." I nod and sigh. Chat goes up to me smiling softly. "Marinette I am not upset that you are Ladybug. You may be blind, but I love you" He kisses me and I kiss back. "I love you Marinette you are sweet and kind and selfless and brave and very beautiful." I blush.

"I love you too A…Adrien"


End file.
